In general, a chair includes a seat, a backrest, and a leg part that supports the seat. If a user sits on the chair, the buttocks of the user are contacted on the seat, and the back of the user is contacted on the backrest. In addition, in order to provide comfort to the user, a cushion is provided to the seat and the backrest. In particular, such a cushion is divided into a general type cushion and a mesh type cushion.
The general type cushion includes a sponge member, an outer member covering the sponge member, and a frame that supports both the outer member and the sponge member and that is coupled to the seat or the backrest. Accordingly, comfort is provided to the user through the sponge member. However, such a general type cushion may have a problem that air is not circulated by the sponge member.
The mesh type cushion includes a mesh member, and a frame that supports the mesh member and that is coupled to the seat or the backrest. Accordingly, comfort is provided to the user through the elasticity of the mesh member, and the problem of the general type cushion can be solved since air is circulated through the mesh of the mesh member as well.
Because of the advantage of the mesh type cushion, the mesh type cushion has been continuously developed.
On the other hand, in order to give tension to the mesh member, a first conventional mesh type cushion uses a scheme in which a tension member with a ring shape is fixed to the mesh member through an insert molding after the mesh member is pulled by a separate clamp. However, such a conventional art may have problems that cost and assembling time become increased since the clamp and the insert molding are separately requested as essential elements.
In addition, in order to fix the mesh member to the frame, a second conventional mesh type cushion uses a scheme in which a supporter is inserted into a key groove formed at the interior circumference of the frame, in a state that the supporter is temporarily curved after the edge of the mesh member is fixed to the supporter. However, such a conventional art may have a problem that the supporter fixing the mesh member is easily derailed from the key groove in a case that big load is applied to the mesh member.
In addition, since a third conventional mesh type cushion has a character that the mesh member is unfolded on a frame, a problem may occur that a surface of the mesh member directly contacted on a top surface of the frame is easily worn by outer friction and an outer impact, etc.
In addition, since a fourth conventional mesh type cushion has a character that a plate shape frame is positioned to a lower surface of the mesh member, a problem may occur that air is not well circulated by the plate type frame.
In addition, since a fifth conventional mesh type cushion has a character that a bolt is directly coupled to the mesh member, a problem may occur that the mesh member is easily torn by a load, which is applied to the mesh member.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.